Many electrical devices comprise electrical components that are soldered to printed circuit boards (PCBs). The metal surfaces on the electrical components and PCBs often oxidize or corrode before being soldered together. The oxidation or corrosion of the metal surfaces may prevent strong solder joints from being formed or may reduce the lifetime of such joints. As a result, the electrical devices may be defective or may not function as long as desired.